


Hurts Like Hell

by TheHonPhryneFisher



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHonPhryneFisher/pseuds/TheHonPhryneFisher
Summary: A Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries fanvid, set to "Hurts Like Hell" by Fleurie.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Hurts Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another of my Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries fanvids - this one follows the major plotlines of Season 1. I originally uploaded this to YouTube at the end of March but decided to cross-post it here too. I hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for watching, and please feel free to leave a comment with any feedback you may have! :)


End file.
